The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge
The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge is a 2011-proposed shelved sequel to The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition. It continues the adventures of the titular superhero and his assistant Hea Pang. The story is the third issue of the 11-part volume Legends in Dozerfleet Comics. The story's events tie Freedom's Apparition more closely with its Origins volume predecessor: A So-Called Heretic. Events in Chillingworth's Revenge have ties to events in Extirpon, Extirpon 2, Pilltar, and Pilltar 2. The story's events also have consequences that become relevant later on for the series premise Sodality. Synopsis Set about a year and a half after the first story, this story has Gray, Dae, and Hea dealing with the consequences of defeating Eqquibus even as they make new allies and become more integrated into Darius Philippine's SCALLOP organization. Hea must also balance her heroics career with taking care of her baby Tabitha Pang, the result of her tryst with the now-deceased Kyle Medsor. However, just as the mythical Hester's Locket has resurfaced, John's old enemies in the Society of the Icy Finger also arrive to make trouble. A new Marlquaanite nemesis affiliated with them adopts the moniker of "Chillingworth," naming himself after Roger Chillingworth of The Scarlet Letter infamy. Team Gray needs to muster all its courage to overcome the new Chillingworth. Plot 17th century Hea Pang narrates for her personal journal in the 21st century the account of what happened. In the 17th century, a friend of John Domeck's named Miles Wealthington visits Boston in search of a woman whom he feels can be trusted to keep the Beamer's Ruby out of the Icy Finger's reach. He had hidden it inside of a necklace pendant, with an A-shaped beam to guide it. Wealthington eventually found a woman in a small jail, named Hester Prynne. Hester is given the necklace for safekeeping, not being told what powers it contained. Her jailer assumes that the "A" adequately stand for "adultery," rather than being a beam guide. Hester is then punished by being required to wear the necklace in public. However, after a series of events recorded more-or-less by Nathaniel Hawthorne, the abominable Marlquaanite Roger Chillingworth threatened to use his powers of freezing flesh to murder the town's minister - Arthur Dimmesdale. An angry Hester, feeling helpless, accidentally activated the Beamer's Ruby inside her necklace. Its beam reflects off the carving on Arthur's chest and hits Chillingworth right as he is about to freeze Arthur. It causes Chillingworth to immediately lose his powers and his blast to backfire, shattering him to a million pieces of frozen flesh. Soon after, Hester had to stitch an "A" in her dress and find someone else to hide the necklace that became known as "Hester's Locket." She feared that if the Icy Finger knew that she had been in possession of the locket this entire time, and that she had accidentally killed one of their own, that they would hunt her to the ends of Earth to seek revenge. A tradition began to pass the locket down from one bearer to another with each successive generation, until the locket's location became shrouded in myth and legend. Return of the Icy Finger In the present, about a year and a half has passed since the events in Freedom's Apparition. Boston has been forever changed by the Tsarnaev Brothers and their attack. Less known is the other massacre that happened - one in the areas outside the city limits that were the result of a villain known as "Blackveil." Blackveil was eventually defeated by the Gray Champion - at the expense of him not being able to prevent the Boston Marathon Bombing. Gray was not at all amused that he had foiled one villain only to be unable to stop another. However, he sets to work foiling as many criminal enterprises and terrorist attacks as possible, always ensuring that there's something left for police to do. When John Domeck isn't busy with that, he is babysitting young Tabitha Pang while Hea receives training as a SCALLOP agent. The Medsor family decides to aid Gray and Hea in their plans, so as to honor their son Kyle's memory. However, a bomb goes off at a daycare center while Hea is considering options for eventually sending Tabitha there. Hea and the desk clerk are the only survivors. She briefly looks up from the rubble to find a masked man standing there. The man utters "Chillingworth lives!" before flying away. Gray arrives through the phone wires and immediately helps Hea out of the rubble. He discovers that the masked man left a paper on the ground bearing a seal. Gray immediately recognizes the seal: the Society of the Icy Finger had left it. Hea and Gray go to visit Dae at the museum, and she is unsure what to say to them given the falling out she had with them over Hea's pregnancy. They alert her to the Icy Finger's return, and tell her to beware of any suspicious behavior. Gray turns invisible, so that Dae isn't seen with him by anyone who could make trouble for her on account of it. Dae introduces an associate from a company calling itself "Cold Digit Relics, Inc." That associate dresses himself in a classy manner, and claims to go by the name of Miles Charleston. Hea immediately suspects that there is something not right with Miles, but pretends all is well. After Dae and Hea argue for a little bit about Dae's need to move on, they part ways. Miles tries to sooth Dae, but uses her emotionally vulnerable state to plant ideas in an effort to further poison the mother-daughter relationship. Miles retreats to a hotel room, where he contacts Icy Finger personnel still in England and alerts them to the fact that Dae is interested in the business deal to add more exhibits to her museum. They pressure him to complete his special gloves, as he will need them to direct his beams. They also tell him to be vigilant for any sign of John Domeck. Rumors are that Dereck Johnson brought Domeck to the present by accident. They want the bounty on his head fulfilled. Miles promises to do what he can. News from Florida That same evening, Hea receives a phone call from Darius Philippine that a certain superheroine from Miami known as Mapacha needs to talk to her about possibly discovering the secret location of Hester's Locket. Her adoptive parents have determined that since Hea is in training to become a SCALLOP agent, she is an ideal candidate to become a bearer of the locket. She responds back that she would like to know if Marge "Mapacha" Ramirez knows who her biological parents were. She claims in response that her surname at birth was Domeck. John immediately suspects that Marge is his long-lost daughter from the Marlquaan storm. The two of them look outside the apartment door and see a Cold Digit truck and several suspicious-looking men getting out. Hea gets in contact with SCALLOP headquarters to see if they have any information about Cold Digit being a front for the Icy Finger. Meanwhile, Gray goes down to the scene to investigate upclose. He thwarts a bomb threat, easily defeating the agents. However, one of them presses a button and flees the scene. The same masked man in blue that Hea recalled seeing earlier suddenly attacks Gray from behind. A battle ensues, and the the man tries desperately to wield his ice attacks in order to freeze Gray solid. Gray tries to slice the man's arm off, only to discover the man can create ice shields to block Gray's sword. Gray tries going into phantom mode, but is stunned by the attacker's flashbang grenade. The attacker soon throws wads of ice at police and pedestrians who've gathered at the scene. Gray stops the attacker from claiming more than two lives in the crowd. The attacker then announces "Chillingworth lives!" before flying into the air and retreating. Police attempt to apprehend Gray, but he vanishes and hides in a church belfry. He tries to talk to Hea, but then realizes that his headset is missing. The masked man retreats to another Cold Digit van, where he listens to Hea on the other end asking if "John" is okay. He then uses some of his equipment in the van to triangulate where the signal is originating. He considers paying Hea a visit at her apartment; but then realizes that he would blow his cover. He takes his mask off, revealing himself to be Miles underneath. Miles soon looks in the mirror, noting that the anti-aging formula he was given is wearing off. His hair is turning whiter. With a few minor adjustments to his gloves, however, he discovers that he has perfected them. He notices that with the gloves, he can direct his freezing beams better. Chillingworth exposed kills Dae Pang. Original quality here.]] Hea gets the Medsors to babysit Tabitha while she travels to the museum to meet up with Dae. However, Dae refuses to believe that anyone at Cold Digit could be involved in terrorism. Miles enters the room, and Hea immediately notices that Miles keeps staring at her in an odd way. She notices his build, and realizes it is identical to that of the man she saw when the daycare center was blown up. Asking for a moment of privacy, she accuses her mother of dating Miles. Dae dismisses the claim, insisting that her relationship with Miles is purely a business one. Dae then chases Hea out of the office. Dae confronts Miles after Hea is gone about the Cold Digit van that was involved in the recent attempted bombing that the Gray Champion foiled. Miles looks confused, then promises to leave and investigate the matter. Instead, he begins stalking Hea. She makes it halfway home, then Miles confronts her while wearing his new gloves. John meanwhile receives a phone call from SCALLOP agents informing him that Cold Digit is, in fact, a front for the Icy Finger. John rushes outside to find Hea before anything bad happens, forgetting to change back into his Gray Champion costume. Meanwhile, Miles freezes Hea's left arm after she tries to use a trash can lid as a shield while fighting him directly. His sadistic grin gives away that he means to kill her. John arrives in time and battles the menace a second time. However, Miles immediately suspects from John's beard that he is the same John Domeck that the Icy Finger put a hit on. Miles taunts John about being the Gray Champion, vowing to soon make him "the Gray Loser." He manages to disappear yet again, leaving John to break Hea's arm free of the ice bracelet and get her some medical attention. Miles eavesdrops on the conversation Hea has in the emergency room as her arm is treated for mild frostbite. She identifies that Miles was in fact her attacker, and that her friend "Jonathan Dominick" arrived on the scene in the nick of time to save her. While they don't buy her story right away about a freeze glove, authorities are alerted to keep watch for Miles. Miles, meanwhile, decides that "Jonathan Dominick" is a very lame attempt at hiding John's real surname of Domeck. The Medsors arrive with Hea, and the team decide they must find Mapacha in Miami if they're to stand any chance against the Icy Finger's latest onslaught on the city. Another bombing happens at a pawn shop, and John leaves to resume work as the Gray Champion. He is confused when he finds out that Miles isn't there. Miles instead visits Dae at her home. He pretends to be sympathetic to be let in. However, he finds Dae looking at pictures of Hea when she was younger. Dae lets Miles in, then shares with him her plans to reconcile with her daughter. However, she slips up and mentions John. Before she can escape, Miles freezes a portion of her spine, paralyzing her. He drags her to the living room couch and interrogates her. All the while, he taunts her about it being "too late to ask forgiveness." Dae begs for mercy, before Miles begins taunting her about all the ways he is going to make John and Hea suffer. He then licks her ear, and watches it freeze solid. She calls him a "sick freezer bunny," but he laughs it off. He instead insists she call him "Chillingworth." He immediately freezes her entire body solid, then shatters her to pieces on the living room floor. He looks in the mirror and notices that his hair has turned completely white. Putting his mask back on, he steals some articles of clothing from Hea's museum to begin terrorizing the town in his new outfit. Gray returns to the hospital before Chillingworth though, and insists the Medsors grab Tabitha and get out fast. He orders the hospital to be evacuated, then grabs Hea and teleports her with himself out of there to Miami. Chillingworth arrives at the hospital seconds later, freezing everything in his path solid. Icy Finger soldiers raid the mayor's office and take him hostage. A state of emergency is declared, and the National Guard is called in. However, Chillingworth proves too much for them. He hijacks a TV station long enough to broadcast that he will destroy all of Boston unless the Gray Champion personally deliver Hester's locket to him. He also taunts Hea about how he killed Dae. While he is on the air, however, local fight back against the Icy Finger long enough to secure an escape out of town. With a villain named "the Hookworm" is said to be terrorizing Denmark at the same time, and Darius declines the offer to call for Extirpon to get involved. More secrets revealed Gray and Hea arrive in Miami, only to find themselves surrounded by a drug smuggling operation. Gray makes himself and Hea intangible while the drug smugglers open fire on them. However, a streak of fire rushes in and defeats the drug smugglers. The streak stops, only to reveal that it is a woman. She tells the two that they should come with her immediately. The woman reveals herself to be Marge Ramirez. John immediately reveals himself to her, and they embrace. She takes them to the Ramirez home, explaining how she arrived from the 17th century to the year 1995. She also explains how the Ramirez family arrived in Miami when they were originally from Cuba. As John and Pablo Ramirez talk about Marge, Anna Ramirez shares with Hea that the Ramirez family has Hester's locket. They warn Hea that if Gray and Mapacha cannot defeat Chillingworth, then the locket is their last chance. She also reveals to Hea that the only reason that the Ramirez family has the locket is because Pablo's father was given it after it became one of many lost treasures discovered by Stan and Shalia Flippo when they went in search of the lost treasure of Henry Lohtz. The Flippos kept Lohtz's treasure, including the Gerosha Stone. But their exploration also led to the discovery of the last bearers, the Willinstons. They had both died from carbon monoxide poisoning. Hidden beneath a rug in their home was the locket. Stan allowed a few hundred gold coins from Lohtz's treasure and the locket to serve as Mr. Ramirez's payment for helping him get rich. The locket became a Ramirez heirloom, brought over by Pablo and Anna when they fled Cuba. Defeating Chillingworth and Mapacha battle Chillingworth II. Original quality here.]] Meanwhile, Chillingworth grows suspicious as to why Gray has not obliged him in battle, then discovers the Medsors leaving with Tabitha for a plane flight to Miami. He decides to beat them there, attacking the airport and endangering their flight's landing. The plane manages to land anyway, albeit via crash landing. Miles realizes that with a warmer climate and no rest, is access to his powers grows faint. So he calls it a night with the airport ruined. The Medsors call Hea around 3:00 AM and alert her to what happened, and she gives them her address. The following morning, Chillingworth attacks a large commercial district. Gray and Mapacha arrive to battle him, with one building top after another serving as the battleground. However, Chillingworth is able to seriously injure both heroes. Before he can kill them, however, Hea arrives while holding Tabitha in one hand and holding Hester's Locket in the other. Gray uses the distraction caused to raise his sword, which Hea uses to reflect the ruby's beam. Chillingworth soon finds himself powerless right as he was preparing to freeze Hea solid and collect the locket. Frustrated and furious, he removes his gloves and beats Hea and the Ramirez family to the floor, paying special attention to further taunt Hea about his having killed her mother. He reaches for Gray's sword and prepares to impale Mapacha. However, Gray breaks free from the ice long enough to reach right through Miles and steal the sword away. He then impales Miles with the sword, ripping both their masks off so they can face the ending of their duel man-to-man. Chillingworth defiantly states that the Icy Finger will never stop hunting John, and that they will not rest until the rubies are theirs. Mapacha gets to her feet long enough to charge for one last run, and she uses it to grab Miles and run with him across the sky several feet. She arrives on the ground, and stops running long enough to see him catch fire. She notices too late that she landed near a leaky gas truck, then runs in terror while a confused and burning Miles is blown to bits. Aftermath Mapacha then collapses from her injuries. SCALLOP personnel arrive on the scene, and the heroes are all given medical treatment. While John and Marge remain in contact, Marge agrees to remain with the Ramirez family in Florida. John and Hea return with the Medsors and Tabitha to Boston, where they resume operations. Hea vows to keep Hester's Locket from falling into the wrong hands, and promptly puts it in her safe. While the city works to rebuild the hospital Chillingworth attacked, a slightly chilled Gray Champion observes from his perch in an old church belfry. Hea inquires of the view, to which John replies: "Getting slightly warmer." Epilogue It is only a short time after the events in this story take place that the State Supreme Court of Massachusetts rules that women in public have "no right" to privacy. The city quickly descends into rape culture as the Crooked Rainbow takes advantage of the implications of that ruling. Hea and Tabitha find themselves unable to venture out in public without SCALLOP agents to escort them. Boston city officials begin an endless campaign of harassment against Hea, even throwing parties for the very Crooked Rainbow goons that are attacking and endangering her and her child. At John's suggestion, Darius agrees to relocate Team Gray out of Massachusetts. John abandons the city, declaring to it one last time that it has chosen its path. It no longer deserves redemption, protection, or even pity. The city is one of the first to be purged by Halal Affadidah, in a massacre of horrendous proportions seldom before seen in human history. Darius orders his SCALLOP agency to avoid the conflict and let the city be destroyed. However, the wave of destruction Affadiah's men bring about continues to spread. It becomes increasingly difficult for SCALLOP personnel to find a safe place to relocate Team Gray to. Characters Note: The following is a list of major characters to appear. It is not a comprehensive list of every character in the story. * John Domeck / Gray Champion: A hero of the 17th century who found himself in the 21st. He has learned to adapt to life as a phantom mimicry-capable superhero in his new time period, with Hea's help. His worst fear is that the Society of the Icy Finger is still around, and will eventually return to Boston to finish what they started over 400 years ago. Much to his displeasure, his prediction turns out to be accurate. * Hea Pang: Gray's assistant and an in-training agent of SCALLOP seeking to replace her deceased boyfriend Kyle Medsor. She is the daughter of Dae and mother of Tabitha. Her quasi in-laws, the Medsors, have offered to help provide for her and secure her work with SCALLOP so she can afford to live in her own apartment and raise Tabitha. She realizes that while she has made a few mistakes along the way, Gray entering her life changed things forever. She is determined to make her life count in the wake of a post-Eqquibus world. * Dae Pang: A museum director who believes that the firm "Cold Digit" might be able to increase business to her museum. Miles Charleston approaches her about the matter and lays on the charm to win her interest. She has kicked Hea out of her home in anger over Hea's pregnancy. However, she feels she overreacted and let her pride get the best of her. She wants to reconcile with her daughter, but is unsure how to do it. Miles begins preying on her insecurities to keep her from reconciling with Hea - before ultimately murdering her after ensuring Hea couldn't come to her rescue. * Darius Philippine: Director of SCALLOP and a bridge between that organization and the US National Guard. He has taken special interest in monitoring the Gray Champion's activities, in the event that a league of heroes should need to be formed. He is also curious about Extirpon, who appeared around the same time but proves much more difficult to promote - let alone control. * Miles Charleston / Chillingworth II: A sadistic hitman given Marlquaanite powers by the storm caused by Eqquibus. He is a member of the Icy Finger's global cult, and adopts the Chillingworth mantle with the determination of doing what his historical predecessor failed to do: killing John Domeck and recovering the Beamer's Ruby for the Icy Finger. He is not above eavesdropping, stalking, and petty crime. Though, he has an appetite for grand-scale acts of terrorism also. * Pablo Ramirez: Marge's adoptive father. He arrived in early 1995 to Florida with his wife Anna to get away from life under Fidel Castro. The two of them arrived in America with little more than Hester's Locket as possessions, and worked their way up from there. He acquired the locket from his father, who was rewarded with it and a small portion of the treasure of Henry Lohtz as a token of appreciation for helping Stan and Shalia Flippo find Lohtz's treasure. The Ramirez family got to keep the locket, but Stan got the Gerosha Stone and an overwhelming majority of the treasure that came with it. * Anna Ramirez: Pablo's wife and Marge's adoptive mother. She is the one who, at the behest of SCALLOP agents including Darius, decides that the time has come to entrust Hester's Locket to Hea Pang. * Hester Prynne: A Boston Puritan from the 17th century, made infamous in Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter. Miles Wealthington, a friend of John Domeck, entrusted her with the locket as a way to hide the Beamer's Ruby from being discovered by Icy Finger affiliates. Just as her necklace defeated the first Chillingworth, the 21st century heroes will need the same necklace to defeat the modern one. * Marge Ramirez / Mapacha: A superheroine who has vowed to defend the Miami area from dangerous drug smugglers. She was born as Margaret Domeck to John and Katherine "Kicked Deer" Domeck in the 17th century. The Marlquaan storm responsible for bringing John to 2012 dropped her off in 1995, where she was discovered wandering lost in the streets and was taken in by the Ramirez family. In short time, they adopted her, and raised her adapt to life in the late 20th and early 21st century. She became a fashion model. She also discovered that she could catch things around her on fire if she ran fast enough. She was described by some of her friends growing up as being like "una mapacha." She was discovered by SCALLOP and recruited as they studied her condition. She adopted the moniker of "Mapacha del Fuego" to fight drug-related crime when friends of hers started being killed by gang-related violence. She had believed her father to have died during the event that sent her to the 20th century. She was shocked to learn that he was alive and well. * Gordon Medsor: Kyle's father, and a grandfather to Tabitha. He feels partially responsible for Kyle getting Hea pregnant, and also wishes to honor Kyle's sacrifice by providing for Hea. He is also affiliated with SCALLOP, as he feels his deceased son would want him to be. * Bella Medsor: Kyle's mother and Tabitha's grandmother. Like Gordon, she is very supportive of Hea and her mission with John. She also acts as a field agent of SCALLOP to monitor the Gray Champion's activities for SCALLOP official records. * Tabitha Pang: Hea and Kyle's baby girl, who is going on seven months old. When Hea can't watch her, John and the Medsors take turns doing so. * Robert Meddington / Rappaccini: Current leader of the Icy Finger. He reminds Miles that the hit on John Domeck still stands even after 400+ years, putting pressure on Miles to stay focused on the mission by killing John and recovering Hester's Locket. He'd be disappointed to know that like the first Chillingworth, the second one becomes distracted - this time by picking a fight with the Pang and Medsor families. Development Concept Going all the way back to the early premise for Modern Legend, which Freedom's Apparition evolved into, there was some desire to have a sequel. The Gray Champion adaptation was going to be the Cormorant Webcomics divisions' big new flagship, being bolstered in 2001 and 2002 as if he were Sam Raimi's Spider-Man. However, Gray's role in Dozerfleet Comics would eventually evolve to be more similar to that of Marvel's Thor. Ciem took over the spotlight that Gray was originally going to occupy. Even so, whether a trilogy or duology, it became clear that Gray was worth more than just a single story. The early drafts in late 2001 for a possible Modern Legend sequel became a project known as The Gray Champion 2: End of Decadence. A sort of siren/seductress/Succubus character was interpreted as being the villain that Gray would have to face in that version. End of Decadence was eventually scrapped, as changes in US culture made the premise seem unlikely. For years, it remained uncertain just what sort of sequel would surface. However, 2011 saw a revival in interest in pursuing the premise of Freedom's Apparition. Verdabbin in the first story had been replaced with Eqquibus. Heeshwa Pwong was renamed Hea Pang, and Dae was given a first name for the first time ever. Since the entire thing began with Scarlet Letter fanart for an American literature class in high school, the Dozerfleet founder rationalized that it was only fair to take the story back to its roots. Since Freedom's Apparition was a glorified "Gray Champion" fanfic in its inception anyway, it was not much of a stretch of logic to incorporate other works by Hawthorne into the revised mythos. This ultimately led to four major stories going on. The first story is about the Pangs in the 21st century, as their actions in the first story have had a powerful impact on their mother-daughter relationship. The second story is of Hea's learning to cope with her new role in life given that the world she grew up in is disappearing. The third is about John discovering the fate of his not-dead-after-all daughter Marge, and pondering how to rekindle their father-daughter relationship after years of separation. The fourth is the story of John having to deal with a return of the demons he once fought centuries ago. A fifth story, the integration of John and Hea into the greater scheme of things in SCALLOP and later the Sodality of Gerosha, was added in 2012 and elaborated on further in 2013. It became readily apparent that Chillingworth's Revenge would have to be written in a way that incorporated and gave solution to all five of these stories, while also chronicling the reinterpretations of events in The Scarlet Letter that are necessary for its premise. Design Defining Mapacha There was some debate as to whether or not Mapacha would even be included in Chillingworth's Revenge. However, she was seen as a valuable addition to John Domeck's overall myth arc. For this reason, her plotlines were shoehorned in. They were later justified with some revisions to the premise for Freedom's Apparition and with the prequel A So-Called Heretic. The basic concept behind her flame-retardant top and skirt date back to late 2001 sketches, where she was originally the half-Indian daughter of John who somehow began fighting drug cartels in Colombia and Cuba. Her catching things on fire as she ran was part of the original premise, along with a later-scrapped idea that her body would turn red while this happened. Some of her fire effects were toned down, however, to make her seem less like the Human Torch. Giving her a Spanish-sounding name was always a part of the deal with her as a character. The Ramirez family's involvement in her life later became a justification for this theme. Late 2012 and early 2013 saw the first attempts in The Sims 3 to define her character and appearance to the degree seen today. An earlier attempt at depicting her in 2011 gave her a scarf to wear over her mouth, and was rendered in HeroMachine 3 Alpha. Defining Chillingworth The entire look and feel of this story had to be colder, to imply that a lot had changed and not all the change was good. For that, it was essential to get the look of Chillingworth down as close as possible. Initially, Miles Charleston's Chillingworth was going to be given the same sinister, "Disney villain" look that the original high school drawings gave to Roger Chillingworth. However, that was scrapped in favor of showing that Miles was a slightly more-modern villain who still had a sense of historical class. He eventually was rendered - first with HeroMachine and later with The Sims 3 - with a suit that make him look like a cyan and evil palette swap of the Gray Champion suit. Fancy robotic gloves were reasoned to be the most out-of-place part of the suit, and double as signature weapons. It became purely a coincidence that Miles before his powers fully manifest and before he completes his Chillingworth outfit looked a lot like Tom Hiddleston as Loki from 2011's Thor movie. However, it was decided that Hiddleston's ability to play one of the slimiest and creepiest "chilling" villains since Brad Dourif's depiction of Grima Wormtongue. Therefore, the visual and personality similarities between Loki and Miles Charleston were played up rather than toned down. After his complete transformation into Chillingworth II, however, Miles became less about manipulating the heroes and more about being defiant of them and cruel in plotting their deaths. Giving him sideburns rather than a beard also helped make him distinguishable from John. His hair growing white gradually served to show that as his power grew, he became increasingly confident and started dropping the act about who he really was. His true self started to shine through, in all its ugliness. Music In keeping with the fact that a song by Creed was used as the theme song for Freedom's Apparition, it seemed only fitting to have another song by that same band feature as the theme song for this story. One of the songs considered for a Freedom's Apparition soundtrack was "Bound and Tied" by Creed. However, too many other songs were also selected as theme songs for that story. The most prominent pick for years had always been "Freedom Fighter." Therefore, "Bound and Tied" became the theme song for Chillingworth's Revenge. Other album production was halted in 2013. See also * Gray Champion (comics) * Chillingworth (comics) * The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition * Hea Pang * Tabitha Pang * Dae Pang * Hester's locket * The Gerosha Chronicles External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48950532 The Gray Champion: Modern Legends volume gallery] at DeviantArt * Post acknowledging the fleshing out of this article at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Works set in Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha Category: Gray Champion media Category: Shelved projects Category: Projects from 2011